


Sanji's Forbidden Snacks

by Bajillian



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Universe, Gen, My First One Piece Fic, One Shot, Shenanigans, Silly, baby's first OP fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian
Summary: Sanji quickly realizes how much of a dumbass Luffy really is when he eats something he shouldn't.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73





	Sanji's Forbidden Snacks

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I wanted to write some quick shenanigans, and thought I'd try out writing these characters for the first time! I'm still getting the feel for them, but I had a lot of fun!

“I can’t believe you _ate_ all of that!” Sanji exclaimed, questioning how he hadn’t had a full head of gray hair by now. He’d turned around for two seconds, and suddenly, he had a big problem on his hands.

“Aw, c’mon, Sanji! You know me by now,” Luffy said, patting his stomach as he lounged on the chair. “You can put any kind of food in front of me, and I’ll eat it all!”

Sanji blinked. “No. I mean, I _literally_ can’t believe you ate that. None of that was even remotely edible!”

“I guess you’re right. It was kinda bland for something you’d make, so it makes sense that you weren’t done.” Luffy shrugged. “Had a weird consistency, too. But no need to beat yourself up about it, buddy! You’re still our number one chef!”

“No, you moron, I didn’t make that,” Sanji explained. “That wasn’t food.”

“Yeah, I-- wait, what?” Luffy glanced between the panicking man and his stomach before giving it a little poke. “But I ate it. All of it.”

Sanji slapped Luffy’s hand, which earned him an ‘ow.’ “I know you did! Why the hell did you think that was a good idea??”

Luffy pouted. “Well… what else was I supposed to do? It looked like food! If it wasn’t meant to be eaten, then what was it even there for?” 

Sanji put his fingers to his temples to gently rub them. Somehow, he felt it was partially his fault for trusting that Luffy wasn’t going to do some dumb shit. “They certainly weren’t there for _you_. They were cute gifts for Nami and Robin!” he said. “I feel like I should be offended that you’d even compare my cooking to toys.”

“Toys…?”

“You ate squishy toys.” Sanji crossed his arms. “Ironically, the idea behind them is to help lessen stress, but they just made it worse.”

“Not my fault you put colorful food-looking things in front of me,” Luffy mumbled.

“It’s your fault we’re in this mess!”

“Is everything okay in here?” Chopper asked, poking his head through the kitchen door. “I heard the yelling from outside.”

“Chopper! Perfect timing!” Luffy said, way too chipper for someone who needed serious medical attention. “We need your help.”

Chopper furrowed his brow and immediately got concerned. “Why? What happened? Is someone sick?” He looked over at Luffy, who had a visibly full stomach, but that didn’t seem out of place for the captain.

“Luffy’s a dumbass,” Sanji said.

“I think he was just born like that,” Chopper replied.

“Hey, I’m right here!”

“No, that’s not the problem,” Sanji interjected. “It’s _because_ Luffy’s a dumbass that he ate things he definitely shouldn’t. His stomach is filled with those squishy toys I’d seen back on that last island we were on.”

“WHAT?” Chopper yelled, looking some mix of angry and afraid. “Why would you serve him toys to eat?”

_“I didn’t serve him toys!”_ Sanji yelled back. “I had them sitting on the table, and he just ate them.”

“This is bad. This is really, really bad,” Chopper said, already freaking out. “I can’t do surgery on Luffy!”

“What if we got Traffy to do it?” Luffy chimed in, still way too calm about this. “He’s a surgeon, technically.”

Sanji and Chopper looked at each other before looking back at Luffy. They knew Law wasn’t the type to be jazzed about helping with something as dumb as this, but it was the only choice they had unless Luffy wanted to experience some major discomfort.

“I’ll get him,” Chopper said. “Just try not to move as much, I guess? I don’t know what eating those would do to your body, but I really don’t want to find out.” He sighed and made his way out of the kitchen to find the surgeon.

* * *

“What is it now,” Law mumbled as he was led into the kitchen by his tiny doctor friend. He rubbed his eyes and looked like he’d rather be anywhere else. “I was woken up from my nap for this.”

“Wow! You never nap, Traffy!” Luffy said.

“Exactly.”

“We need you to get something… well… _multiple_ things out of Luffy’s stomach,” Sanji said. “He ate a bunch of toys because he thought they were food.”

Law blinked slowly. “What.”

“In my defense, they were shaped like food!” Luffy said.

“I don’t care about the details,” Law said. “Just leave me alone for the rest of the day and I’ll do it.”

Luffy let out a laugh. “No promises!” 

Law rolled his eyes before holding out his hand. “Room. Shambles.” In the blink of an eye, a pile of soggy, partly-digested squishy toys plopped onto the table, and Law turned around to start walking out of the room. “I’m going back to bed. Don’t bother me.”

Sanji and Chopper looked disgusted at the sight, while Luffy was smiling brightly.

“Oh man, I could really go for some real food now!”

“You’re not getting anything until this crap is taken care of,” Sanji said, now fully annoyed since his concern was gone.

“I could give these to Nami and Robin for you!” Luffy said, starting to stand before Sanji pushed him back down.

“I CAN’T GIVE A COUPLE OF CLASSY LADIES SOMETHING THAT’S BEEN INSIDE YOUR STOMACH!” Sanji yelled.

Chopper decided he could take on the job of picking up the soggy pile and throwing it in the trash. “It’s been taken care of. Please don’t kill each other.”

Luffy threw his hands into the air. “Yeah! Alright! Time for that delicious food!”

Sanji sighed and made his way over to the counter, looking defeated. He took a good minute to calm down before speaking again. “...What do you want?”


End file.
